


[Art] Supernatural My Little Ponies

by justira



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Supernatural
Genre: Art, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, style imitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Supernatural characters done MLP-style.Chapter 1 is a sketch of the planned lineup. After that, each chapter is a finished pony, or whatever animal(s).





	1. Lineup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another idea [from my tumblr](http://justira.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-ponies). I had fun matching up every character with a species. There's not really any special meaning to the choice of species — it was just a matter of which species looked best/gave me the most room to maneuver for each character.

  
  



	2. Castiel

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mlp cas isn’t a pegasus – he’s a unicorn and manifests his wings using magic. normally he just looks like a unicorn, but he can manifest the wings to fly or just look badass.
> 
> his cutie mark is a heart-shaped shield and an angel blade inside a halo. when he’s fallen, human, godstiel, or leviathan’d up, parts of it vanish or change.


End file.
